Touya Senji
Summary Touya Seiji is a high-school student who has excellent academic results but is not satisfied due to his inferiority complex born of years of being compared to his incredibly talented older brother by their family. Desiring talent over anything else, Touya crosses paths with Haito Le Buffet and gets his hand on a Branch of Reincarnation, a tool that allows you to get a hold of a talent from a previous life. Gaining the talent of Goemon Ishikawa, the famous Japanese outlaw, Touya joins Haito's group, the Forest of the Greats, made entirely by Returners, people who have gained the talent of a previous life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C, 9-B with Lord Impaler Name: Touya Seiji, Goemon Ishikawa Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Incomplete Returner, Great Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can phase his right arm through matter to "steal" things, including powers; knowledge of kendo, aikido, karate | Limited Metal Manipulation | Regeneration (At least High-Low, though is slow) Attack Potency: Street level (Returners are usually above any average human), negates durability with Right Arm of the Thief | Street level, Wall level with Lord Impaler (Can create spikes that easily pierce through wood or stone) Speed: At least Superhuman (Can keep up with other Returners and even dodge some attacks from some of the stronger combat Returners) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Has survived attacks from combat Returners, and even before becoming one he survived hits from one) Stamina: At least above average (Even before becoming a Returner he could run from and dodge the attacks of one for a while before getting tired, usage of Returner talents uses up a lot of mental and physical energy) Range: Standard melee range | At least several meters with Lord Impaler Standard Equipment: Branch of Reincarnation | Branch of Reincarnation, several Makibishi Intelligence: Above average, prior to becoming a Returner Touya gained knowledge in multiple fields such as music, arts and martial arts in his attempt to surpass his brother, and he was in the top 100 of the national exams. After becoming a Returner Touya has shown to be adaptable at using his power, even realizing he could try to steal other talents Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, stolen powers are degraded versions of the original | Can only use Vlad Tepes' talent through tools like Makibishi | Slow regeneration that depends on his stamina Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Returner:' As a Returner, Touya possesses a strange dagger called a Branch of Reincarnation. By slitting his own throat with the Branch Touya can get a hold of the talent of one of his previous lives. As an incomplete Returner whose power is still maturing, Touya's transformation is minimal and wears off when he grows too tired. Like other Returners, Touya's throat releases several petals while his power is active. Touya's returned talent is "Arms of the Thief", from the famous Japanese thief and outlaw, Goemon Ishikawa. ** Right Arm of The Thief - Arm of Thievery: Touya's right arm has the ability to ignore any outside influences in order to steal. This manifest in his right arm phasing through any obstacle to steal something. Besides its obvious criminal use, Touya can use this arm in a fight to steal the blood or organs from inside an enemy's body. He has also used it to steal part of a rock to hide inside it. However, unknown to most of the members of the Forest of the Greats, Touya's ability doesn't stop at stealing solids or liquids, he can also steal other Returner's talents. ** Left Arm of The Thief - Arm of Usage: Touya's left arm has the ability to use stolen goods, allowing him to use the talents he has stolen with his right arm's ability. However, the talents he uses are degraded versions of the originals, though it has been implied that he might be able to surpass the original's talent through proper training. ***'Lord Impaler:' The talent of Vlad III. Touya is unable to freely create spikes from surrounding surfaces like the original and instead uses makibishi, causing the tool's metal spikes to grow to pierce the enemy when thrown. ***'Undead Soldier:' Hiroshi Funasaka's talent. Touya hasn't shown the abilities full healing capabilities, and it takes him about a few seconds to heal. Key: Base Talent | With Lord Impaler | With Undead Soldier Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Metal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9